


The thought of Magic

by MissMoonshine



Series: A Spellman family history [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Magic, character past, character study (sort of?), late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoonshine/pseuds/MissMoonshine
Summary: After the exorcism, Lilith can't stop thinking about the magic that filled the room. There is something she can't pinpoint, something that buggs her. And it has everything to do with the Spellman sisters.





	The thought of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I never planned on writing this but I made the grave mistake of not brining a book when I went to an bureau the other day...to pass the time I wrote this - well most of it :)
> 
> I don't own 'The Chilling adventures of Sabrina'.

The vine was deep red and delicious. Not as sweet as the blood of the men she tended to feast on but the rich flavouring easily made up for that. Lilith smiled and made herself comfortable on the sofa but the much wanted relaxation did not come - instead, her thoughts started wandering back to the events earlier that day.

Together with the Spellman women she had performed an exorcism, everything to get Sabrina to sign the book.  
If she was honest, Lilith wouldn't have minded - personally, of course- if Sabrina kept her freedom but she would do whatever it took to finally get her throne by Satan’s side.  
  
The exorcism though...there were a few things she couldn't stop thinking about.

 Now, no one had ever claimed that Lilith was a loving person but she was the mother of demons and while she didn't particularly care about most of her children she preferred to not hurt them. Let others do that and keep her own hands clean, so to speak. Most of the time she kept her distance and only commanded her children when it wasn't avoidable - like today.

 Or just the week before, when Batibat had infested the Spellman house. Sabrina had told her how they had re-trapped her in a jam jar (she had gotten a glimpse of it, on top of a shelf in the kitchen, right between several other clear jars with seemingly similar contents and it had made her wonder what exactly the Spellmans used to do) but to her surprise, Lilith found that she didn't mind at all. Batibat had refused to listen to her, had acted against her explicit orders so it was just fair that she was punished. And wasn't that what all parents did with their disobedient children?

Either way, she didn't usually spend much time dwelling on her spawn so being confronted with two quite powerful ones in such a short time was unsettling her more than she’d like to admit.

 

The other thing she couldn't seem to get of her mind were the Spellmans themselves.  
Now, she was very well aware that Sabrina was going to be quite a powerful witch, once she came into her full powers of course, but she had been very surprised by her aunts’ abilities.

Not only had Hilda's decision to join them been somewhat unexpected, she had also proven to be able to hold herself just fine. Apparently, there was a lot more power hidden underneath those cardigans and warm smiles. What kind of power though, that she had not looked into yet – another thing to add to her ever growing to-do list...well, maybe she would do that the next time she met the younger aunt around town - that was, after all, not such a rare occurrence. And she also had a feeling that Hilda's magic was mainly concealed, by her appearance and attitude and less pulled into herself to be completely hidden.  
  
Which was exactly what her sister did.  
That Zelda was less than happy about the entire idea of an exorcism was to be expected, as was her refusal to help or accept that Lilith - Mary Wardwell, actually - was send by Edward.  
So she had been more than surprised when Zelda showed up just at the right moment and helped Sabrina. Really, she should have predicted that she would never turn her back on her niece.

But much more important than her appearance was the fact that Zelda Spellman had seemed different. Looking back, Lilith realised that she should have sensed it sooner, preferably right there in the Putnam house but so much rare energy had been crackling in the air that she only felt it when she came back later.

Sabrina had stuck to calling on famous, powerful witches but Zelda had immediately asked her own ancestors for help. Now, in most cases that wasn't a terrible idea because one's ancestors were usually much more helpful than other spirits.

There was, however, a downside to it: If real power was needed, just calling upon one family wasn't enough. Of course, 20 average witches could take down a very powerful one but who had time to call so many? Most families mainly produced witches of average power and occasionally have a more powerful individual would interrupt their line.

 For some reason this didn't seem to apply for the Spellmans, though. All the Spellman women Zelda had called had boosted the energies enormously even though it had only been a handful.

  
And then there was Zelda herself. When she had entered the room, there had been a shift in energy, almost too subtle for most people too feel. Lilith herself had blamed it on the spirits she immediately summoned and realised her error only after they had disposed of Apophis. The faintest hint of magic was still lingering where Zelda had stood - and no matter how faint it was, it was powerful.  
  
Powerful enough to make Lilith worried. There weren't many witches through the centuries of her life that had been a real threat to her but Zelda just might. It wasn't only the sheer amount of power that she concealed under her demeanour, no, it was also the control she had. Lilith had watched her before and had been able to deduct that yes, she was a strong witch but she never suspected this much power.

The most irritating thing about it however was that something about Zelda’s magic seemed familiar and yet it was just as foreign to her as Sabrina’s.

 

Lilith sighed and grabbed the vine bottle again, discarding the glass on the table. Why drink just one glass if you could have the entire bottle? It wasn’t like she’d be able to sleep anyway – demons usually didn’t but she could enter a sleeplike state if she was calm enough to meditate. Which she most certainly was not, so she resigned herself to a long night. 

Maybe she’d be able to look into the mystery of the Spellman’s magical proves a little more?

 

* * *

 

 

She actually managed to do that. Sneaking into the academy of unseen arts was much easier then she had expected but then again, it was in the middle of the night and despite the fact that it was a school for magic, nights were mainly used for sleeping.

 If she was honest, Lilith would have preferred to have a look through the Spellmans personal library at the mortuary but after the last few days she deemed that too risky. No witch of the Spellman sisters’ calibre would be reckless enough to not set up wards all around the house and right now, Lilith didn’t think she had the patience to work her way through them undetected. And why should she, really, when she could just as well use the academy’s library first?

 

Unfortunately, though, there wasn’t much material on the Spellmans. No, that was wrong. There were plenty of books that mentioned the Spellman family but almost no notions of the Spellman sisters. She found a yearbook with Edward Spellman in it but even though she checked every single one since the founding of the academy she couldn’t find the ones that included the sisters.

 Odd…she thought after flicking through the ones after Edward’s graduation. There was only one logical explanation: Both sisters had attended a school in the old world.

 That made her entire task a little more complicated as she couldn’t just look through the yearbooks in every single European academy. Besides, if she wasn’t lucky and they were older than she thought then there might not even be yearbooks because such a thing had not yet existed.

 

* * *

 

 

She sighed as she settled down in her – Mary Wardwell’s – sitting room again. Whatever the reason for the Spellman family’s and especially Zelda’s powers was, she would not find the answer tonight.

No, it seemed to proof a rather time-consuming endeavour but Lilith had never been one to let that stop her. She would simply have to be patient and wait for this particular secret to unravel itself.

 

And until then, she would focus on the task that her Lord had send her here for:

Corrupting Sabrina.


End file.
